List of resource centers in the United States
The following is a list of community and resource centers for LGBT citizens and residents in the United States by state, territory or commonwealth. Alabama * Mobile - Bay Area Inclusion - (website) Alaska * Anchorage - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Anchorage, Identity, Inc. - (website) Arizona * Phoenix - One Voice Community Center (website) * Prescott - Prescott Pride Center - (website) * Tucson - Wingspan - (website) Arkansas * Eureka Springs - Eureka Pride - (website) California *Berkeley - Pacific Center for Human Growth - (website) *Chico - Stonewall Alliance Center of Chico - (website) *Concord - Rainbow Community Center of Contra Costa County - (website) *Eureka - RAVEN Project - (website) *Fairfield - Solano Pride Center - (website) *Garden Grove - Gay and Lesbian Community Services Center of Orange County - (website) *Hayward - Lighthouse Community Center - (website) *Long Beach - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Greater Long Beach - (website) *Los Angeles - Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center - (website) *Palm Springs - Desert Pride Center - (website) *Riverside - Jeffery Owens Community Center - (website) *Sacramento - Lambda Community Center - (website) *San Anselmo - Spectrum Center for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Concerns - (website) *San Bernardino - Gay and Lesbian Center of the Inland Empire - (website) *San Diego - San Diego Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender Community Center - (website) *San Diego - Our Circle Youth Group of North County San Diego - (website) *San Francisco - San Francisco LGBT Community Center - (website) *San Jose - Billy DeFrank Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center - (website) *San Luis Obispo - Wayne McCaughan Community Pride Center - (website) *Santa Barbara - Pacific Pride Foundation - (website) *Santa Cruz - The Diversity Center - (website) *Santa Maria - Pacific Pride Foundation - North County *Torrance - The South Bay Center - (website) *Ventura - Ventura County Rainbow Alliance - (website) *Yuba City - Yuba-Sutter Unity - (http://www.gayyubasutter.com/index.html) Colorado *Aspen - Aspen Gay and Lesbian Community Fund - (website) *Colorado Springs - Colorado Springs Pride Center - (website) *Denver **Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center of Colorado - (website) **Rainbow Alley - (website) *Fort Collins - The Lambda Community Center - (website) Connecticut *Hartford - Project 100 / The Community Center - (website) *New Haven - New Haven Gay and Lesbian Community Center - (website) *Norwalk - Triangle Community Center - (website) *Stratford - Bridges LGBT Community Organization - (website) Delaware *Rehoboth Beach - Camp Rehoboth Community Center - (website) District of Columbia *Washington - The Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Washington DC - (website) *Washington - SMYAL: Sexual Minority Youth Assistance League (Young people only) - {website) Florida * Brevard County - The Living Room of Brevard - (website) * Ft. Lauderdale - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of South Florida - (website) *Gainesville - Pride Community Center of North Central Florida - (website) *Key West - The Gay and Lesbian Community Center - Key West - (website) *Orlando - Gay, Lesbian and Bisexual Community Center of Central Florida - (website) *Tallahassee - Family Tree Center - (- website) *Tampa - The Center of Tampa - *West Palm Beach - Compass, Inc. - (website) Georgia *Atlanta - (MA) Diversity - (Atlanta LGBT Group website) Hawaii *Honolulu - Aloha Pride Center (formerly The Center) - (website) Idaho *Boise - The Community Center: Resources for Gay and Lesbian People - (website) Illinois *Chicago **Center on Halsted - (website) *Oak Park - Oak Park Area Lesbian and Gay Association - (website) *Rock Island - Quad Citians Affirming Diversity - (website) *Rockford - Diversity of Rockford - (website) *Springfield - The Phoenix Center - (website) Indiana *Fort Wayne **Up the Stairs Community Center - (website) **Tahcumwah Community Center *Indianapolis **The Diversity Center - (website) **Indiana Youth Group, center for LGBTQ youth ages 12 to 21 years - (website) Iowa *Cedar Rapids - Gay and Lesbian Resource Center of Cedar Rapids - (website) *Des Moines - Gay and Lesbian Resource Center - (website) Kansas *Wichita - The Center - Wichita Kentucky *Lexington - Pride Center of the Bluegrass - (website) / (website) *Louisville - Louisville Metro Pride Center - (website) Louisiana *Baton Rouge - The Lambda Group, Inc. - (website) *New Orleaans - Lesbian and Gay Community Center of New Orleans - (website) *Lafayette - FM - For and bi gay Men (Formerly MPowerment) - (http://www.myspace.com/mpowerment_project) Maine *Limestone - The Diversity Center Maryland *Baltimore - Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender Community Center of Baltimore and Central Maryland - (website) Massachusetts *Boston - Boston Center for Lesbians and Gay Men *Northhampton **GLBT Community Center Project of Western Massachusetts - (website) **Pride Zone - (website) Michigan *Ann Arbor-WRAP Resource Center(website) *Ferndale - Affirmations Lesbian and Gay Community Center - (website) *Grand Rapids - Lesbian and Gay Community Network of Western Michigan - (website) *Kalamazoo - Kalamazoo Gay and Lesbian Resource Center - (website) *Saint Joseph/Benton Harbor - YWCA Out & Affirmation Center - (website) Minnesota *Duluth **AURORA: A Northland Lesbian Center **Northland Gay Men's Center - (website) *Minneapolis **OutFront Minnesota - (website) **Queer Student Cultural Center - (website) *Moorhead - Pride Collective and Community Center - (website) *Rochester - Gay and Lesbian Community Services - (website) Mississippi *Gulfport - MS Rainbow Alliance - (website) Missouri *Kansas City - Lesbian and Gay Community Center of Greater Kansas City - (website) *St. Louis - The Lesbian Gay Bi Transgender Community Center of Metropolitan St. Louis - (website) *Springfield - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of the Ozarks - (website) Montana *Missoula - Western Montana Gay and Lesbian Community Center - (website) Nebraska *Omaha - Rainbow Outreach Resource Center - (website) Nevada *Las Vegas - The Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Southern Nevada - (website) *Reno - A Rainbow Place - (website) *Reno - Reno Gay Pride - (website) New Hampshire *Portsmouth - Seacoast Outright - (website) New Jersey *North Brunswick - The Pride Center of New Jersey - (website) *Jersey City - Pride Connections Center - (website) New Mexico *Albuquerque - MPower - (website) New York *Albany - Capital District Gay Lesbian Community Council - (website) *Bay Shore - Long Island Gay and Lesbian Youth, Inc. - (website) *Bellmore - Pride For Youth - (http://www.prideforyouth.org) *Bethpage - The Long Island Center *Buffalo - Pride Center of Western New York - (http://pridecenterwny.org) *Corona - Queens Rainbow Community Center - (website) *Kingston/Hudson Valley - Hudson Valley LGBTQ Community Center - (http://lgbtqcenter.org) *New York City - Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Services Center - (website) *Rochester - Gay Alliance of the Genesee Valley - (website) *Syracuse - Pride Community Center of Central New York *White Plains - The Loft Lesbian and Gay Community Services Center - (website) *Woodside - Queens Pride House -(website) North Carolina *Charlotte - The Lesbian and Gay Community Center of Charlotte - (website) *Wilmington - OutWilmington Gay and Lesbian Community Center - (website) North Dakota *Fargo - Pride Collective & Community Center - (website) Ohio *Akron - The Pride Center of the AAPC - (website) *Cincinnati - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Greater Cincinnati - (website) *Cleveland - Lesbian/Gay Community Service Center of Greater Cleveland - (website) *Columbus **Kaleidoscope Youth Center - (website) **Stonewall Columbus Community Center - (website) *Dayton - The Dayton Lesbian and Gay Center - (website) *Mentor - The Mentor Center *Youngstown - Pride Center of Greater Youngstown - (website) Oklahoma *Oklahoma City **The Center **Herland Sister Resources - (website) *Tulsa - Dennis R. Neill Equality Center - (website) Oregon *Ashland - Abdill-Ellis Lambda Community Center - (website) *Astoria - North Coast Pride Network *Corvallis-Out and About *Portland **Q Center - (http://www.pdxqcenter.org) **Lesbian Community Project - (website) **SMYRC - Sexual Minority Youth Resource Center - (website) Pennsylvania *Harrisburg - Equality for Gays and Lesbians Partnership Community Center - (website) *Kingston - Michael Pierson Community Resource Center - (website) *Pittsburgh - Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Pittsburgh - (website) *Philadelphia - William Way Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center - (website) Rhode Island *Providence - India Point Project South Carolina *Columbia - South Carolina Pride Center - (website) South Dakota *Sioux Falls **The Center - (website) **Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgendered Allied Church, Sioux Falls - (website) Tennessee *Memphis - Memphis Gay and Lesbian Community Center - (website) *Nashville - OutCentral - (website) Texas *Austin - The Austin Latina/o Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Organization - (website) *Dallas - John Thomas Gay and Lesbian Community Center - (website) *El Paso - Lambda GLBT Community Services - (website) *Houston - Houston Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center - (website) *Longview - Longview Gay and Lesbian Community Center *San Antonio - Diversity Center - The GLBTQI Community Center of San Antonio & South Texas - (website) Utah *Salt Lake City **The Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgender Community Center of Utah - (website) **Utah Pride Center - (website) Vermont *Burlington - R.U.1.2? Community Center - (website) Virginia *Gay Pride Virginia - (www.gaypridevirginia.org) Celebrating Pride in the Commonwealth of Virginia each September *Harrisonburg - Shenandoah Valley Gay and Lesbian Association - (website) *Richmond Gay Pride Virginia - (www.gaypridevirginia.org) Celebrating Pride in the Commonwealth of Virginia each September The Gay Community Center of Richmond - (http://www.diversitythrift.org/) Opens July 1, 2007 Washington *Bremerton - OUTKITSAP - (website) *Olympia - The Rainbow Center - Olympia -(website) *Tacoma **Rainbow Center - (website) **South Puget Sound GLBTQ and Allied Community Center - (website) *Seattle **Lambert House - (website) **Seattle Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center - (website) *Spokane - Inland Northwest LGBT Center(formerly Rainbow Regional Community Center) - (website) West Virginia *Clarksburg - Rainbow Community Center of West Virginia - (website) Wisconsin *Eau Claire - LGBT Community Center of The Chippewa Valley *Janesville - Rock County Rainbow Community *La Crosse - 7 Rivers Region LGBT Resource Center - (website) *Madison - OutReach, Inc. - (website) *Milwaukee - The Milwaukee LBGT Community Center -(website) *Milwaukee - Project Q -(website) Wyoming *Cheyenne - Wyoming Equality - (website) Category:Community centers in the United States Category:United States of America